1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protective coverings and more particularly to devices for holding an absorbent paper or cloth napkin or similar protective item over one's clothing and more particularly still over the chest and torso to protect one's clothing or apparel while dining. More particularly still the invention relates to a magnetic holding device into which such absorbent napkin is easily inserted or, in other words, which is easily connected to an absorbent or protective napkin and, from which holding device the napkin is readily removable upon the application of a relatively small amount of force applied generally as a downward pulling force on the napkin.
2. Preliminary Discussion
Normally, it is desirable to protect one's clothing from the well known hazard of accidental food spillage during eating, particularly if the diner is wearing business or other formal or semi-formal attire, or merely even clothes which the diner is particularly anxious not to stain, or if dining out at a restaurant, formal banquet, or other function where one wishes to be particularly careful not to stain one's clothes. While certain foods such as pasta, soups, desserts, beverages, or really any food that includes a sauce or gravy, are more likely to leave stains if they drip or splash onto one's clothing, virtually any salubrious or less than salubrious, edible or gastronomical delight can accidentally fall from a fork, knife, spoon, glass, cup or hand while in transit towards the mouth. Spilling of food or drink on a coat, tie, blouse, jacket, and the like is not only untidy, but is also embarrassing not only at the time, but also until such time as the wearer has the opportunity to change the soiled clothing, which may often not be for several hours or more. In fact, spilled food stains are more embarrassing after the fact than at the time of the spillage because of the untidy and careless appearance that stains on one's clothing tend to present. Spilling food is usually forgivable, if only done occasionally. However, wearing food-stained clothing is often not acceptable in general society at any time, even for food service workers.
Bibs for protecting one's clothing are well known, but are normally only used by parents for toddlers or by other relatively young persons and occasionally by the very elderly. Adults usually will simply tuck a cloth or paper napkin into the neck or collar of their shirt or blouse, or else forego any protection at all over the front of their body and simply place a napkin over or upon their lap area. This may be particularly so where the person in question does not wish to appear less than skillful in his or her eating habits, eating being very largely a social skill as well as a biological necessity. Sometimes, when eating particularly messy items, a napkin or absorbent material may be clipped either directly to the apparel of the user or else simply tied around the neck or tucked into the clothing of the user. The clips used frequently have small teeth on their surface or extending from the side of the clip to obtain a better grip on the napkin. One drawback of the use of a clip is that in order for the user to remove the napkin from the clip, either so that the napkin may be used to wipe one's mouth or simply if the user has finished dining and wishes to remove the napkin permanently, the clip must be grasped by the user with one hand so that the jaws or the like of the clip can be opened. At the same time, the napkin must be pulled or removed from the clip by moving or pulling on it with the other hand. If the napkin has instead been tied with a cord or the like around the neck of the user, it must now be untied. All this tends to attract the attention of others and frequently embarrasses the one removing their napkin if not skillfully done. Such procedures also can be difficult for some users, particularly if one's hands are still in a somewhat soiled condition, or if the user is elderly or has some affliction such as arthritis or the like which makes it difficult to perform these tasks quickly or easily. There remains, therefore, a need for a device which can be used to quickly secure or release a napkin or absorbent protective material from a position over the front of one's body during dining. Any such device should be both attractive and unobtrusive to others, and should be capable of being manufactured inexpensively. The present inventor has conceived of and developed a holding device fulfilling these requirements wherein the napkin is secured between pairs of magnetically activated attractive panels or securing pads secured in turn to the ends of a preferably decorative neck lanyard. The magnetically attractive panels or pads are arranged so that a relatively slight sidewise or more usually downward tension on the napkin will cause it to be released from the holding device, or from between the panels or securing pads, so such napkin may be otherwise used, discarded or retained for further use. Such quick release feature may be particularly useful where one may wish to quickly use the napkin to wipe or protect other portions of the body such as the face, lap or the like, or to use the napkin mopping a spilled beverage or the like.
The invention comprises not only a novel securing device for use with napkins and the like, but also a combination of the napkin securing device of the invention together with a napkin or napkins to be used with such securing device in the form of a kit, system or combination for efficient clothing or personal protection. The napkins as well as the clip can be monogrammed or provided with identifying symbols, logos or the like of providers, sponsors or other organizations to serve as advertising or promotion items for such sponsors. The securing device itself can be composed of any lightly yet securely clamping magnetic clip having two fairly smooth clamping faces arranged in pairs on the two ends of a neck lanyard allowing a napkin or the like to be securely held between such clamping faces, but to be released from secured relationship with merely a single sidewise or more usually a downward tug without tearing or otherwise damaging the napkin, particularly when it is desired to remove such napkin from over the chest area or the front of the user. More particularly, the preferred magnetic clips are formed of or from pairs of plastic pads or tabs which may have an oval configuration with the large portion of the oval worn downwardly and containing in one pad or tab a powerful magnet embedded or encapsulated in the plastic and in the opposing pad a magnetically energizable metal piece embedded or encapsulated in the plastic, which metal piece will tend to be attracted strongly to the magnet. The magnet and magnetically energizable metal, or pole piece, are conveniently embedded or encapsulated in the plastic pads during a molding operation by which the pads are formed or alternatively, and in most, but not all cases, less conveniently by forming such pads in two halves with hollowed out spaces on their interior faces into which the magnet and magnetically energizable metal or pole piece are placed and the two sections of plastic closed over the magnet or pole piece and adhered to one another. The metal pole piece in one pad could alternatively be replaced by another magnet arranged so the polarity of the magnets are opposite to each other. Smaller or less powerful magnets could then be used. However, it has been found that a magnet and opposite metal attractant, or pole piece, are efficient and easier to use. The term “pole piece” is used herein to refer not necessarily to a metal piece that bridges the poles of a magnet and tends to preserve the magnetism, but to a metal piece that may be attracted to or toward a magnet and through which lines of magnetic force may pass drawing the magnetically attractable metal toward the nearest pole of the magnet. Another magnet may constitute a pole piece and indeed the magnetizable metal while drawn to the permanent magnet becomes itself a temporary magnet. The plastic pads or panels in which the magnet and pole piece are embedded or encapsulated must, as noted above, have relatively smooth surfaces to allow relatively free sliding of the napkin between the faces until released from the pads upon the application of an amount of sidewise or downward force insufficient to tear the material of the napkin. The outer face or faces of one or both pairs of panels or pads may have any desired decoration applied thereto preferably in the form of a raised or embossed emblem or the like or a recess for the receipt or insertion of a desired decorative or identifying emblem or label and the lanyard connecting the pairs of magnetic clamping pads may be decorated in any manner in keeping with the napkins with which they may be supplied as a set or later used. Because the pads or tabs preferably physically contain the magnet and magnetisable pole piece they are conveniently referred to hereafter in some cases as front and back, or frontal and interior housings or magnet housings. Because a powerful magnet tends to be thicker than a pole piece used with such magnet and because it is frequently convenient to have the magnet on the outside when worn, the frontal housing will in most cases be somewhat thicker than the interior housing.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art patents related to magnetic holding devices or other similar products incorporating or demonstrating concepts which may bear upon the present invention are known by the present inventor. None of such devices, however, includes a device for holding a clothing protective material over the front of one's torso while dining as conceived by the present inventor.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,557,398 and 2,557,399 both issued to M. O. Teetor on Jun. 19, 1951, entitled “Magnetic Holder for Display Cards,” each disclose a magnetic display card holder wherein display cards are held between a pair of magnetic holding units. In the '398 patent, a magnetic attraction is generated between the holding units and a metal plate, rather than between the two holding units, so that the display card is situated between the two holding units, but is not actually held by a magnetic attraction between the holding units. In the '399 patent, the metal plate is omitted, and the magnets are angled so that there is a magnetic attraction between the holding units, and so that the display card is actually held between the holding units by such magnetic attraction. As with most of the magnetic holders in the prior art, however, they are designed to hold the display card as tightly as possible, rather than in a manner wherein the card can be easily slipped out of such units, which slippage is a key feature of the holding units in the present inventor's napkin or bib holder. U.S. Design Patent 378.531 issued to B. Szikszay on Mar. 18, 1997, entitled “Magnetic Document Holder,” also discloses an ornamental design for a clip-like magnetic paper or document holder having flanges between which a document may be secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,837 issued to H. Holtz on Mar. 17, 1981, entitled “Magnetic Clip Device,” discloses another clip for magnetically containing sheet-like materials such as memos, cards, and the like. Holt is unique in that the clip is made from two thin magnetic plates or foils having alternating polarity along their faces, which apparently aids in correctly aligning the magnetically attractive plates. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,493 issued to John S. Kettlestrings et al. on Mar. 31, 1981, entitled “Advertising Display Means and Method,” which discloses a magnetic holder for holding signs and the like in a vertical orientation, wherein when the magnets are brought into face-to-face alignment, the alternating poles of such magnets line up to create an attractive force. Such holders do not include a smooth or slippery surface over the magnets so that items can be easily slipped out of the holders, however.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,328 issued to P. T. Davison on Sep. 22, 1970, entitled “Magnetic Clothespin,” discloses a clothespin comprised of an elongated strap having enlarged generally round ends in which a ferrous plug and a magnet are disposed, respectively. When the ends of the strap are brought together, there is a magnetic attraction between the magnet and plug that is strong enough to retain a garment such as a pair of stockings hanging from a clothesline. The clothespin has vinyl outer side cover heat sealed to a vinyl inner side liner, which inner liner has a grain thereon to increase the friction between the device and the item being supported so that it does not detach when acted upon by mild forces such as wind force or the like. Therefore, while Davison teaches a clothespin that is similar to the present invention in that the garment is held by magnetic attraction, Davison does not teach a napkin or bib holder comprised of a lanyard having magnetic holding devices on its ends which lanyard is draped around the neck of the user and wherein the napkin or bib is releasably held by the securing devices over the front of the user's torso. In addition, the present inventor does not score or emboss the inner surface of the holder with a fine grain to increase the friction between the device and the item supported, but in fact intentionally provides a smooth or at least mildly slippery surface between the magnets or between the magnetic casings so that the napkin can be slipped out of the device easily simply by a light tug on the napkin itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,583 issued to W. R. Amann on May 4, 1971, entitled “Magnetic Clamp,” discloses a magnetic clamp for holding sheet material suspended and movable along an overhead track. The clamp has opposed body portions, one of which may be flexed inwardly around its central portion, causing the end of such member to pivot outwardly, opening the magnetic clamp so that sheet material can be easily inserted or removed. Amann therefore teaches a unique means for opening and closing a magnetic clamp; however, the clamp is not designed so that the sheet material can be easily slipped out of the clamp as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,905 issued to D. J. Cote on Dec. 28, 1971, entitled “Bread Bag Resealer,” discloses an elongated magnetic clip comprised of a pair of opposed members which are fitted over the mouth of a bag to hold such opening closed. A spring steel clip helps urge the members into a closed position. To open the clip, the members are manually pulled apart or slid sidewardly respective to each other. The Cote clip apparently is not designed so that the bag can be easily slipped from between the opposed members upon the application of a relatively small amount of force on the bag, which is a key feature of the present invention.
Various other items utilizing a magnetic clasp are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,376 issued to R. G. Brown, et al. on Jun. 26, 1973, entitled “Pocket Holder with Magnetic Clasp,” discloses an eyeglass case having a magnetic clasp on one side which is used to secure the holder in a garment pocket with the clasp extending over the outside of the pocket. Magnetic locks are also prevalent, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,891 issued to T. Morita on May 10, 1977, entitled “Magnetic Lock Closure,” wherein a magnetic lock having a rod portion is secured in an aperture holding a magnetically attractive element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,238 issued to J. D. Eldridge, Jr. on May 8, 1984, entitled “Medical Tubing Holder,” discloses a holder for vacuum tubes, electrical cords or the like comprised of a foam backing element having two sections which are held together by a magnetic attraction when the backing is folded. A plastic strip is secured to the backside of the backing element which is wrapped around a tube and then held between the folded magnets. The strip is manufactured with a surface designed to make it extremely difficult to pull the strip out from between the magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,373 issued to J. T. Taylor on Feb. 16, 1993, entitled “Connector Assembly for Removably Holding a Glove,” discloses a holder having a magnet secured to each of two folded portions for clipping to a garment pocket, while a pair of gloves or like is secured to a Velcro® patch on the outer face of the clip. The magnet in Taylor is therefore used to secure the clip to a pocket rather than to hold an item to the clip as in the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,658 issued to J. R. Hicks on Sep. 19, 1995, entitled “Magnetic Sock Holder,” discloses a sock holder having encapsulated magnetic panels. A pair of housing members are sandwiched around a portion of the sock material, which members are then secured together during laundering via the encapsulated magnets. No material is actually secured between the magnets, however. U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,925 also issued to J. R. is Hicks on Jul. 27, 1999, entitled “Magnetic Sock Holder,” discloses a slight variation of such holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,018 issued to R. G. Rielo on Apr. 20, 1999, entitled “Magnetic Support Attachment” discloses a similar support for holding a kitchen towel or the like with barbs wherein the magnet is primarily used not to secure the towel, but to secure the holder to another magnetic or magnetizable surface such as a refrigerator door, etc.
Various bibs and aprons are also known to the present inventor, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,692 issued to L. Cox on Jun. 22, 1993, entitled “Driver's Apron,” which discloses an apron primarily to be worn while driving to protect the driver from accidentally spilled or falling food. The neck strap is secured to the apron by Velcro® type fastening pads so that the apron can be put on or removed using one hand. In addition, the sides of the apron are weighted to help maintain it in place over the lap and legs of the user. While Cox discloses an easily removable apron or bib, Cox does not disclose the use of magnetically attractive holders to secure the neck strap to the protective apron as in the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,048 issued to D. F. Campbell on Jun. 27, 2000, entitled “Self-Adhesive Napkin,” discloses a napkin for protecting clothing while a person is eating comprised of a sheet of absorbent material, a neck receiving recess, and an adhesive material on the inside surface along the upper edge of the napkin for temporarily securing the napkin to the clothes of a user. Such napkin is temporarily adhered directly to one's clothing, which may be undesirable with respect to some users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,160 issued to W. A. Krapf on Jun. 20, 1995, entitled “Magnetic Paper Clamp and Method of Producing Same,” discloses a magnetic clamp for releasably securing sheets of paper and the like comprised of a U-shaped plastic strip with two magnetic strips secured on the inner face of such strip. A radiused fold in the strip acts as a tension hinge so that the magnetic strips can be easily separated for insertion or removal of the sheets of paper therebetween but also so that the tension hinge urges the sections of the strip into a closed position. A method of making such clamp is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,653 issued to F. Berglof et al. on Nov. 4, 1997, entitled “Magnetic Fastening Device,” discloses a simple magnetic fastener comprised of two pairs of magnetically attractive members interconnected by a U-shaped tubular sheath made from a heat shrinkable plastic. Such fastening device apparently can be used to hold various items such as a nametag or the like, Berglof does not, however, indicate that the magnets are covered with a generally or effectively slippery surface so that materials held by the fastener can be easily removed by tugging on such materials without having to manually open the clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,688 issued to A. Marchesi on Aug. 15, 2000, entitled “Magnetic Closure with Casing Made of Nonferromagnetic Material, for Bags, Items of Clothing and the Like,” discloses a magnetic closure comprising an outer container, magnetic ring, magnetic flange, and rear plate. The novel aspect of the Marchesi clip is that the casing is thinner in the portion directly over the magnets so that such casing will not interfere with the magnetic adhesion force between the encased magnets. Marchesi does not indicate, however, that the casing should be made of a slippery substance to facilitate easy removal of an item from the closure device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,842 issued to S. C. Wong on May 8, 2001, entitled “Waterproof, Washable Plastic Magnetic Button and a Method for Manufacturing It,” discloses a button body having a decorative top face and through holes along its edge portion. A magnet is housed in a cavity in the button, with a steel plate used to cover the back and sides of the magnet. Wong uses a stronger-than-conventional magnet, and in addition, claims that the steel plate concentrates the magnetic force on the face of the button while decreasing the magnetic force on the back face. A method of manufacturing is also provided. U.S. Design Pat. No. 448,703 issued to Y. S. Lam on Oct. 2, 2001; entitled “Convex Magnetic Button,” discloses another design for a magnetic button.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,760 issued to M. K. Mars on Sep. 4, 2001, entitled “Magnetic Attachment Device,” discloses a magnetic attachment device primarily for temporarily attaching items such as name tags and the like to garments having inner and outer magnets with the outer magnet attached to an anchor, and with the pin attached to the anchor via a central passageway. The pin, while detachably secured to a garment, is not designed to be easily removed from the clothing article as in the present invention.
Despite the variety of inventions discussed above, many of which have rather different objectives that than those of the present invention, there remains a need for an improved arrangement for protecting one's apparel from becoming soiled as a result of untidy and embarrassing spills occurring while dining. More particularly, there is a need for a device for securing a cloth or paper napkin, bib, or other absorbent material over the front of one's chest and torso during eating to prevent accidental soiling of an apparel item by spilling or dropping what is being eaten. Such device should make it easy to attach the napkin to the holder, and in addition the napkin should be easily removable from the holder simply as a result of the application of a relatively small kin, wherein it will then be released from the holder without in such as ripping or catching on the holder. The present this need.